Love Bites
by A.G. Hart
Summary: Sort of sequel to Time After Time, but don't need to have read it. Doesn't actually happen. Dean doesn't know it, but he's in love. covers face with hands MA rating. First attempt at smut. More of a writing experiment for me. Please give me your opinion even if you hate it.
1. chapter 1

Maxima Wise was puttering around her studio apartment. She was slowly getting ready for a date she didn't really want to go on, but she had promised her self she would try new things. Dating in the modern age was definitely new.

Max, as she preferred to be called, was a witch, born in the middle of the fifth century. In 1865, due to countless tragedies, Max put herself to sleep, only waking in the 21st Century when the Darkness was released.

Now she lived in Lebanon, KS due to a purposeful chance.

Max reached up to touch the dampening charm she wore on a necklace to reassure herself that it was there. She wore it not to tame her abilities, but so they wouldn't give her away. The charm and the cloaking tattoo were the main reasons she'd lived so long. Well, that and she hadn't found anything that could kill her….yet.

She looked over at the clock and sighed. It was already 5:00pm. She had to get going soon if she was going to make the dinner at 6:30 in Hastings. When asked out, she decided the hour drive was worth not running in to you-know-who.

Max had just started to get her dress out of the closet when there was a knock at her door. She quickly grabbed her robe, not wanting to answer the door in just her undergarments. Crossing the apartment, she wondered who could be knocking on her door. The only person she could think of was the little girl from downstairs selling cookies again.

"I told you, I don't want any more cook—" she opened the door to find Dean Winchester standing there, "-kies."

"Good," Dean answered. "Cause I only brought whiskey." He held up the bottle.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" she asked although she knew the answer. This wasn't the first time he'd showed up unannounced with alcohol in tow. And usually she didn't mind, but she had a date.

He brushed in past her, walking straight to the cabinet for glasses. It wasn't until he had poured two glasses that he actually looked at her and saw her.

The front of her hair was pulled back away from her face, held back by a barrette on top of her head. Her pale blue eyes rimmed in black eye liner, making them more striking. Her lips painted a dark pink. She was in her silky robe, tied loosely around her waist and her legs were clad with stockings.

"Wow," he took it all in. He thought she was beautiful without all the effort, but damn! He'd never seen her like this. "You expecting someone?" he tried to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

"Actually, I have a date," she told him, a little smile playing across her lips. "You jealous?" she teased him, knowing he probably was, but he'd made his choice.

After their first night together, they had gone their separate ways. She didn't get his number. He never asked for hers. So it was quite a surprise the first time he showed up unannounced. He had brought a bottle of vodka then.

He had looked ragged that day and asked if they could talk. She let him in, not able to say no to someone who desperately looked like they needed a friend. And, if she were being honest with herself, because she needed a friend as well.

Their talking had turned in to so much more that night, the alcohol allowing her to drop her inhibitions just enough. She had never experienced anyone quite like Dean before. When they were together, they were just together. Nothing else mattered. It was freeing.

The next morning they talked briefly. He wanted to keep things casual, no expectations. She agreed, willing to take him as she could get him. At least that was what she told herself every time he came back and she let him in.

"Ah," was his response, as he quickly downed one of the glasses and closed the bottle. "Guess I'll get out of your hair then."

Max was a little disappointed he didn't put up more of a fight. But what did she expect?

Dean had his hand on the doorknob when he turned to her, "It's just, we're going to rescue Mom and Jack. But I don't know if we'll all make it back alive."

Max suppressed a smile and blew out a fake frustrated breath. "Fine. But just talk," she told him.

She picked up her phone and sent a quick text to her letting him know she couldn't make it. Then she walked over to the counter where the still full and now empty glass were sitting, grabbed the full one and went over to the couch.

She sat down on 'her' side of the couch, folding her legs under her. Dean followed suit, bringing the empty glass and bottle over to the couch with him. But instead of sitting on 'his' side of the couch, he placed on hand on the arm of the couch and the other on the back of the couch. Then he bent over and kissed her.

"Hey," she protested, pulling her lips away from his. "I said only talking!"

He smiled, pulling her to her feet. Then kissed her again as he untied the robe's belt. He separated himself from her and took a step back to admire her. Her lingerie was the same color as her lipstick, while her garter belt and stockings were black.

"How come you never dress up for me?" he questioned, giving her a fake pout.

She playfully hit his shoulder. "Well if you would ever warn me before you come over

She said some version of that every time he came over. Yet every time he came over was still unannounced. She figured it was probably his way of keeping it casual even though she knew he had real feelings for her just as she did for him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in tight. He covered her lips with his and kissed her until she was breathless.

She wriggled out of his arms, purposely losing her robe in the process. Then she took the barrette out of her hair and shook it out. Luckily it hadn't been in long so there was no crease. She sauntered over to the bed and then motioned for him to follow.


	2. pt 2

Not one to keep a lady waiting, Dean made his way to the bed, taking off his shirt as he walked. He was reaching for his buckle as he got to her, but she placed her hand over his to stop him.

"Not yet," she whispered into his ear, followed by her kissing down his jaw bone.

He loved the feel of her lips on him and how she knew just where to kiss him. He loved how her hands felt roaming his body and the bite of her nails in his skin. He loved how he could talk to her and she listened to him, how she brought him moments of peace, how she knew everything about him and still let him into her bed. _Oh god_ , he thought, _I love her_.

It was that exact moment that she chose to push him onto the bed, so that he was sitting on the edge. He opened his mouth to tell her to stop, but she silenced him with a kiss. He didn't know why his brain chose now to figure out that he loved her. He'd come over plenty of times to talk and whatever else they decided to do. So why not then? This was the exact wrong time for this type of complication.

He grasped her shoulders and moved her back a little so he could stand. They stood there looking at each other for a few moments. He knew he had to tell her. It might be his last chance.

"I l—" he started, but she put her finger over his lips to stop him.

"I know, me too" she told him, not wanting to hear or say the words. She just couldn't. It always turned out bad.

It wasn't the response he expected, he it was exactly what he needed. He smiled and fiercely kissed her, then picked her up and tossed her on the bed.

"I think you need to lose those pants now," she suggested and he quickly obliged.

He climbed on the bed, laying on his stomach next to her and giving her a good view of one of her favorite assets of his.

"Why're you over there?" she asked, tugging on his arm. He moved so that he was half on top of her, propped up on one elbow.

He ran his free hand down from her neck, between her breasts and down to her stomach, where he let it rest.

"I think you are over dressed," he smiled with desire in his eyes.

She raised up a little and unhooked her bra. She slid the straps down, keeping the cups in place over her breasts. She used one hand to keep it teasingly in place.

"Uh-uh," he chastised her as he slid his hand inside her panties, touching her most sensitive spot.

Her back arched up, causing her bra to fall tp the side. Dean took the opportunity to cover one of her breasts with his mouth. She sucked in a sharp breath as he bit her nipple.

He teased her nipple with his tongue in the same rhythm that he teased her with his hand. She writhed in pleasure as she buried her hands in his hair.

She tried to push him over so she could be on top, but he wasn't having that tonight. He kissed down her stomach to the top of her panties, then grabbed them, slowly pulling them down while looking at her face the whole time.

After accomplishing that mission, he moved back up her body, sliding his hands over the silky stockings still covering her legs. "Those are staying on," he told her and then continued his journey.

When he reached her head, he kissed each eye, her nose, and rested his lips against hers. She traced her hands down his back, familiar now with all the battle scars. She sighed against his lips, wanting to stay in this moment of anticipation forever.

Dean quickly and roughly entered her, causing her to gasp before a smile spread across her lips. As they settled into a slow, sensual rhythm, she gazed into hid forest eyes. She had never felt more connected to another person. Dean felt the same way gazing into the ocean of love in her eyes.

Max used a small bit of magic so that she could have the strength to roll them over. She loved riding him, being in control of the pace, feeling his hips rise to meet hers on the downstroke.

She straddled him, her hands on his chest to give her a little leverage. His hands grasped her breasts as he enjoyed not being in control for a minute. His eyes focused on the ecstasy that was written across her face.

She leaned forward to kiss him, her tongue seeking out his. Her hair brushed against his shoulders and chest, sending a shiver down his spine. He wanted more of her, all of her.

Her movements drove him wilder, but he wanted deeper. He grabbed her and rolled them back over so he was on top. His movements became feverish.

He grabbed onto the head board, so he could pull as he thrust until the entire length of him was inside her. She moaned in delight at the feeling of him filling her to capacity.

The pressure started to build inside her until it was a pinpoint that exploded into a thousand shards of bliss. Dean shuddered and let out a groan signaling he had climaxed with her. He stayed on top of her, his head against her chest. She loved the feel of his weight on her.

"I wish we could stay like this," he whispered, a desire for the domestic life starting to grow.

"Me too," she quietly replied for fear speaking too loudly wouldn't ruin the peaceful moment. She added hopefully, "Maybe someday."

"Maybe," he agreed, knowing that in his world maybe meant 'no'. Then he got up and dressed, knowing if he stayed the night he wasn't going to leave in the morning and the world wasn't going to save itself.

Max didn't try and stop him. She knew from the get-go how this was going to go. "I'll be here," she said as he reached to door.

He started to speak, but his words got caught in his throat. He swallowed hard. "I won't be back."

"I know," she replied, as he slipped out the door. And she did know. She knew he was scared. Scared he might not save his mom and Jack. Scared he might die. Scared to love someone else he might lose. Scared he would never live up to her expectations, that he would never settle down. And that was alright with her because she would be here when he came back. And he would come back.


End file.
